


Gentle Thoughts

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has stayed out too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Thoughts

**Title:** Gentle Thoughts  
 **Prompt:** #17. Velvet  
 **Word Count:** 243  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Arthur has stayed out too long. 

** Gentle Thoughts **  
Arthur heard the swish of skirts and knew she was coming to scold him for being out on the steps at such a late hour. He had things to think about and staring at paperwork was not going to help him sort it out.

He could smell the lavender and jasmine of her scent before she was next to him. It reminded him of a small cottage and the sunny morning he first kissed her. They were young then and mostly innocent. 

He turned to see the red velvet of her skirts. It was Pendragon red. She was still in the dress she wore as she sat on the throne listening to the concerns and complaints of their people. She was better at it than he was. 

Guinevere. His queen and theirs looked as regal as if she were born to it in the red embroidered velvet gown. She stood looking down on him with a questioning gaze.

Arthur looked up into her eyes. He watched as she softened when he smiled. It warmed his heart.

“I was just coming in.” 

Gwen smiled at him. She knew he was lying but she let him think she believed him. 

“I see. That must be why you are still here.” 

Arthur stood and offered her his arm. Gwen took it and gave it a squeeze. 

“Let’s go in and sit by the fire.” 

They walked back inside as the moon smiled down on them both. 


End file.
